Enchanted
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: What would happen if Cooro and Franny met six years later at a party. Songfic. Threeshot. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Taylor Swift

**Mmk, here's the deal. XD I've been listening to the remixed Adam Young + Taylor Swift version of the song "Enchanted," which is BEAUTIFUL, by the way! ;D And it started making me think of Cooro and Franny. I mean, they're adorable, but don't get any credit because Franny was basically a filler character! D8 Which is really sad when you think about it, ya know?**

**THINGS YOU MAY WANNA LOOK OUT FOR**

***One of my BFFs (who ALSO likes +Anima ;D) has like…the last 7 of my books. XD;;; So, I'm basically going on whatever I can find here.**

***I also haven't read the chapter in what's been at least a year, so, yeah…there's that.**

***Any OOCness would be on account of these aren't my characters. XD; I'm used to writing about my own characters; not someone else's, kk? ;)**

***I know Cooro was at least 10 years old (because he saw her the year BEFORE, right? 0.0") and Franny had to be around age 7, correct?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own +Anima or either versions of "Enchanted."**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Franny's POV]**

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

Rem, my older brother, had some people over at the house tonight. It was boring. Nobody my age was there, which bugged me. I went off to the bookshelf and scanned through the titles, deciding which sounded interesting and which didn't. Fortunately, Rem had earned enough money all those years ago to get my eye medicine. I was near-blind, but my older brother pulled through for me.

I looked his way and smiled. He was so sweet. I didn't deserve a brother so benevolent. I sighed happily as I scanned through the books once again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around on the tip-toes of my snow-boots. I saw the face of Madam Gilligan; she bothered me quite a lot. She preferred _Madam_ to_ Miss_. She told everyone it was a much more polite way of saying the word, but that was a total lie. She chose Madam over Miss because it would be "oh-so-embarrassing" if anyone knew she had never been married. She was forty-three, by the way.

"Hello, Fran," she smiled that fake, little condescending smile at me.

"Hello Madam Gilligan," I greeted politely, although I wanted to spit her name out like it was dirt.

_**Walls of insincerity,**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

She watched for a moment. I watched her, as well. She wasn't very interesting. Well, unless you counted the fact that she always wore a different rodent around her neck. Every day. Tonight, a weasel completed her attire. She sighed, clearly uninterested, and walked away to find someone else to talk to. I smirked to myself and turned back to the bookshelf. I found two books in the very back. They made my whole world stand still.

They were right next to each other: _An Angel Discovery_ and _Wood Carving._

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I took quick glances at each of them. Rem didn't tell me until I was ten-years-old, but that angel I had dreamt about when I was seven was actually my friend, Cooro. And it wasn't a dream; it was a beautiful reality. A soft smile crossed my lips as I reminisced the fond memory. Of course, now I was thirteen, making him sixteen-years-old. He was, after all, three years my senior. I had gotten a letter from him the other day.

It was about him coming to the party tonight. But he wasn't there yet.

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

As if on cue, the door opened and a familiar face crossed through the door. I went weak in the knees, but managed to hold myself up. I hadn't seen him in six years! He'd grown so much. No longer was he a fit, innocent ten-year-old, but a semi-muscular, adorable sixteen-year-old. What was I? I had let my hair grow out about an inch longer than it had been before. I didn't wear dresses all that much; it was more of a shirt and skirt with a vest-jacket and tights, or dress-shirt and slacks. Tonight I wore the first option.

"Franny," I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up slowly. _Cooro…_

"Hi Cooro," I beamed, "how have you been?"

"Great," he replied, giving me one of those famous Cooro-hugs I'd been hearing about from his friends (they seemed like more of a family) who included introduction letters so Rem and I would know what they were like.

At first, I couldn't move, but I managed to wrap my arms around him, too. He had grown very much, but so had I. I was about fourth-fifths of his height, and he was about five foot six. I melted into the hug about a second to long. I realized that hug-time was over and managed to yank myself off of him. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and dug the toe of my boot into the ground childishly.

"S-Sorry, Cooro," I giggled awkwardly.

"It's no problem," he beamed. "How have _you_ been, by the way?"

"Oh," I looked back into his eyes and thought momentarily. "I've been alright, I guess. My eyes have gotten much better! I enjoy reading the letters you send us."

He grinned and nodded as he began, "So I've kept you up-to-date on my new family and friends and adventures, right?"

"Yep," I smiled, leaning forward a bit to make myself look cuter.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

We talked all night. Rem was dealing with people who wanted to buy more sculptures, along with huge offers of money. I beamed at him. He was, again, such a great brother. I turned my attention back to Cooro. We were now sitting in the dining room, where no one else went. They wanted to be close to my brother to see what was going on.

"So," I began a conversation, "are you really an angel? Rem never really explained it to me."

"Nah," he shook his head as he replied, "just a +Anima. A crow +Anima, to be exact. I was born that way."

That's interesting," I smiled, placing my hand in my palm. "I've always thought you were an angel."

"Nope," he snickered, "but good guess."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Around one in the morning, Cooro and Madam Gilligan were the only remaining guest. We were on the couch with each other, reading a book about animals. We took turns reading paragraphs, each one of us admiring the animals we read about. It was so upsetting when Cooro had to leave.

"Mrs. Margaret will be upset with me if I don't leave right now," he stated nervously. "It was nice seeing you both again."

"Likewise, Cooro," Rem smirked, "come back soon, ok?"

"Got it," Cooro winked and grinned.

"I'll miss you, Cooro," I sincerely said as I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll miss you, too, Franny," he confirmed as he kissed my forehead.

I felt my face grow hot as soon as he walked out the door.

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you,**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

I looked in my mirror, examining myself cautiously. If I touched it, the feeling wouldn't be there anymore. But I needed to wash my face before bed. Which should I do? I leaned over my table, propping my elbows on the top and holding my head in my palms. A sigh escaped my lips as I circled my mouth. _This would be so much simpler if he kissed me on the lips._

Maybe he didn't like-me-like-me, maybe I was like a baby sister to him. That would probably be why he kissed my forehead, not my lips or nose. Kissing the lips and nose is a couple-thing; a forehead kiss is a mixed signal. Did he know how insane I was going right now? I sighed even deeper as I threw on my pajamas. After letting my hair down completely (as in removing the bobby pins, clips, and bows) I paced around my room.

I finally stopped and looked at myself once more. What was I going to do? Then it hit me! I could just mail a letter to him, asking what the kiss meant! Then I looked at my clock. It was two in the morning, and Rem was probably sleeping right beneath my room. I exhaled through my nose and crawled into bed, said my prayers, and fell asleep.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

I woke up with a slight yawn. It was four at dawn, which meant I only got two hours of sleep. I grumbled and flopped onto my side to look out my window. I smiled softly, forgetting about my small amount of sleep when I saw what was outside my window. Sure, it wasn't Cooro like before, but it was close enough. I got out of bed and inclined against the glass. I exposed of my reflection this way so I could see the crisp, white snow fall and make a deep, soft, cold blanket upon the earth. It was so beautiful; especially against a sheet as dark and black as the sky at that moment.

I walked back to my bed, but almost rammed into my nightstand as I did so. The good thing about this—other than not killing myself by running into it—was the fact that I found my music box. It played _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift, which I adored. I opened it and danced around to it. Thankfully, it was a quiet music-box, barely audible, and I was light on my feet, so I wouldn't wake Rem.

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

I ended up staying awake and beginning my letter to Cooro. I couldn't get him out of my head, let alone my dreams! Every time I shut my eyes, I saw him lean in. _Cooro, Cooro, Cooro-Kun~_ my thoughts would sing. So I wrote my letter and read it over.

_Dear Cooro,_

_This isn't Rem _and_ Franny; just Franny. I enjoyed our time together at the party. I had so much fun! I hope you had fun, too. Anyways, I was writing to ask about that kiss you gave me._

I was blushing just _writing_ about it!

_Was it a brother-to-sister kind of kiss, or did some sort of meaning ring through it? It's been on my mind and all, so…I was just wondering. Anyhow, how have you been? Are your friends Husky and Nana dating yet? Has Senri proposed to Rose? Anyways, Rem says hello. Goodbye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Franny_

I proofread my letter and grinned. That would do it.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

I looked out the window for days; waiting for the mailman to come by. What if I scared Cooro away? What if he just thought I was some child who had a baby-fangirl crush on him? Oh, I'd be so depressed! Rem even waited with me most days. To keep my mind off of it, I began to help him sculpt, which was quite relaxing. He taught me that sculptures take time to make something beautiful. I put that same logic into what I would make of Cooro and me. I just hoped no one took him before my letter reached him.

Only time would tell.


	2. Adam Young

**Mmk, this is part two of the threeshot, ladies and gentlemen! ;D Stand by!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own +Anima or either version of "Enchanted."**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Cooro's POV]**

_**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired, lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I'll admit it; at first, I wasn't all that excited to travel so far to see some old friends, but then I remembered my wings and it was smooth sailing. Well, as long as I didn't fall into the snow again. Successfully I made it. The first thing I saw was Rem being adored by people for his great sculpting. I ginned; he was finally getting noticed. I went to greet him, which was quick and short, but we got a few words in here and there. He then pointed me in the direction of his baby sister.

_Her eyes are so much…better,_ I thought to myself as I approached Franny. I was amazed. She had grown up so much. How many years had it been? Six? My goodness, she was thirteen now, wasn't she. No longer was she a blind, clumsy, little girl, but a gentle, petite, young lady. I met her once again, noticing her longer hair and hid my pink ears when I overlooked her a bit _too_ much, noticing her…_development_. She was an inch or so shorter than I was.

"Hi Franny," I greeted her.

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too**_

Her smile said it all. She was still a sweet and adorable girl, just in a young woman's body. She hadn't changed a bit. She still loved animals and her brother, as well as his sculptures. My eyes widened when she asked me a question in a quite serious tone.

"Are you an angel," she inquired almost hoarsely.

"Me," I queried as she nodded, causing me to shake my head and wave my hand dismissively. "No, I'm not; but I _am_ a +Anima, which could be close enough."

She smiled brightly once more, which made me beam. We spoke the entire night.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you too**_

I left around one in the morning, which meant I'd spent around six or seven hours with Franny. There was something about her…something I hadn't exactly noticed before. Did I…did I _like_ Franny? I thought I probably did. She was so sweet and adorable, so full of joy and inspiration. One of the most generous girls I knew. I noticed how late it was getting and became nervous.

"Oh," I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong," Franny inquired, setting the book we were reading together aside.

"I think I have to go, Franny."

She looked upset, but her smile still showed. It was, however, a sad smile. I had seen plenty of those. Mrs. Margaret would want me back by about two, so I had to motor, but I felt bad just leaving her with nothing. I shook Rem's hand as I thought of a meaningful thing to give Franny. Then it hit me. It may not have been smart to do in front of Rem, but at least she'd know I meant it if I did it in front of him. I leaned down a few inches and planted a ginger kiss on Franny's forehead.

"Bye," I waved, "I'll miss you guys!"

As I closed the door, my face turned into a tomato. I think I really _did_ like Franny. I sprouted my wings and flew off in a flash.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you too**_

"I'm home," I said to Husky and Mrs. Margaret quietly as I walked through the door.

It was one-thirty AM; not bad. Husky yawned and announced he was going to bed. I sat at the table with Mrs. Margaret, but waited until Husky went upstairs to begin talking to her. I didn't want him to know about anything just yet. Not until I knew I was sure. She watched my head crane around the corner to make sure Husky was upstairs. I finally looked at her and she giggled, which made me chuckle.

"How was your visit, Cooro-Kun," she queried sweetly, a smile gracing her pretty face.

"It was nice," I grinned. "Franny's a young lady now, and Rem's sculptures are getting noticed by everyone there! He got lots of money for his work."

"That's great," she beamed.

"Mhm," I nodded, "but…is it wrong that I may _like-like_ Franny?"

She blinked at me. I guess it _was_ wrong of me. I should've known! She's thirteen-years-old. That's three years younger than me! It wouldn't matter how long we knew each other; it was just a tad awkward to like a girl that much younger than you, wasn't it?

"How old is she?" Margaret asked gingerly.

"Thirteen," I replied.

She put a thinking face on, pondering over all this for a while. She finally nodded and smiled at me.

"It's alright as long as she and her brother think the same."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Margaret."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**Taylor I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you too**_

I woke up around five, seeing some snow fall down. It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy anyone and everyone. A smile crossed my lips as I looked up at the moon, still high in the sky, but battling the coming daylight. It was so pretty. I didn't know why, but I wanted to dance or something. Instead, I spread my wings wide out, letting them float about as I got dressed for the new day.

My feathers were in my hair, as always, and I gathered my usual clothes, tossing them on myself. Of course, I had to retract my wings for this, but I could sprout them again afterwards. I felt like just walking around like that all day, but Husky would get angry with me, so I stayed in my room for a while.

Just thinking.

_**I was never in love with someone else**_

_**I never had somebody waiting on me**_

'_**Cause you were all of my dreams come true**_

_**And I just wish you knew**_

_**Taylor I was so in love with you.**_

A few days later, I received a letter from a certain address. I read it at the dinner table during lunch with everyone watching me. My eyes widened as I read it over and over again within my head.

_Dear Cooro,_

_This isn't Rem _and_ Franny; just Franny. I enjoyed our time together at the party. I had so much fun! I hope you had fun, too. Anyways, I was writing to ask about that kiss you gave me. Was it a brother-to-sister kind of kiss, or did some sort of meaning ring through it? It's been on my mind and all, so…I was just wondering. Anyhow, how have you been? Are your friends Husky and Nana dating yet? Has Senri proposed to Rose? Anyways, Rem says hello. Goodbye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Franny_

I didn't know how to respond to it, but I didn't want to keep her waiting, either. I would come up with something. Trust me, I would.

**Ok, so Cooro's side was a bit shorter, but it's because of the POV switch! XD;;; I tried to come up with a Franny side, but then I had to write as a guy. And for me, it can be REALLY HARD. LOL**

**Anyways, next part is in Franny's POV.**

**Yes, I ended in a cliffy. ;D **_**WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? PRESS THE NEXT BUTTON!**_


	3. Beautiful Harmony

**Yay! Final part! I have five minutes til curfew! Let's GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either versions of the song or the characters. ENJOY!**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Franny's POV]**

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you **_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

I was lying on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. Rem wasn't home, so I looked out the window to see who it was. It was a familiar looking back, but I couldn't make out the rest of the body. His face wasn't showing, either. I grabbed the dictionary off the shelf and silently approached the door. I easily and steadily rolled the knob to the side and opened the door. I lifted the dictionary, but then I saw who it was. In awe, I dropped the book to my side.

"Cooro?" I inquired.

He grinned and nodded.

"How are you," I queried, "and, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Well," he replied, "I got your letter a week ago, and I didn't know how to reply to it."

I felt my face immediately burn up. I must have been as red as Cooro's sleeves! I looked away gently, but he grabbed my chin and tilted it upward. He asked if he could come in, which I confirmed with a yes. He stepped in and we sat on the couch, beginning to talk. We were silent after a few moments of talking. Just staring at each other, trying to read one another's eyes.

"Did you mean it in a loving way when you kissed me?" I blurted out.

His mouth was agape, but then closed it. He smiled at me and scooted closer as he did so.

"Well," he began, "yes. But I only want it to stay that way as long as you'll let it stay that way."

"So," I started, "it _wasn't_ a brother-sister kiss?"

He shook his head.

"So, you like-like me?" I perked up.

"Yep," he beamed.

Before he knew it, I tugged his collar and pulled him toward my lips. I kissed him. And he didn't resist. That was all the reassurance I needed. We backed out after about five seconds and stared at each other. We began to smile softly at each other.

_**I was never in love with someone else**_

_**I never had somebody waiting on me**_

'_**Cause you were all of my dreams come true**_

_**And I just wish you knew**_

_**Taylor I was so in love with you.**_

**-\[=]/-**

**[Cooro's POV]**

Just so you know, that last line should say "_Franny_ I _am_ so in love with you."

Oh, and we lived happily ever after.

**I hope that was an ok ending! :3 Good night everyone!**


End file.
